Watch you shine
by alikaflapjacc1
Summary: This story continues from where Lady Tremaine is sat on the stairs. Ella/Kit Captain/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ella held Kit's hand as they walked over to the guards where Ella's horse was waiting patiently. The Captain walked behind them and he was grinning like crazy. He watched as his king helped the lady onto her own horse. Kit had always been polite but never this much. The Captain could see why though. The woman had him infatuated. She was kind, wise, forgiving and full of life. It boosted her beauty more than those well-bred brats inside. The black haired man, dressed in green, turned around and looked at his friend.

"Captain. Make sure that the Grand Duke is left here with the women and a few guards. "

Kit was about to get onto his horse when he added one last thing to his request.

"Also. Strip him of his title. You will be the Grand Duke. You are more reliable I think."

"But Kit," Ella pointed out "There could be another side to this story that we don't know."

Kit could be seen thinking and finally he exhaled.

"Very well, fine." the king grunted "But he will stay here for one and ten days at the least. If we don't have anything from his mouth by then, then we will do as I requested at first."

Ella and the Captain agreed and Kit smiled, liking that they had made some progress. The two men nodded at each other and got onto their horses. The Captain made his orders for the arrangements and the party of people left after some of the guards stayed behind. Ella, Kit and the Captain lead the way down the gravely paths onto the track that lead to the kingdom. No-one had really been looking at the landscape earlier so they took their time to take everything in. The downside was that it was down to Ella alone to lead the way. She was a perfect leader though because she showed no anxiousness, gave everyone confidence and clear instructions. Soon enough the kingdom gates could be seen and the city could be heard.

The city guards opened the gates and the crowd of horses and humans flooded in. Ella had been to the kingdom many a time but this time was different. Last time it was just her by herself. This time it was with half of the male population, or it seemed to be anyway. As she and her escorts passed the people, Ella couldn't help but see all of the different reactions of the people. Some were smiling at her gentle nature while others were speculative. Some people even looked a bit disgusted at seeing a country girl become a queen when it could have been Princess Chelina. Ella just waved at the crowd and soon enough the crowd was warmed by her heart and they parted for her more graciously. Kit and the Captain shared a smile as people passed flowers to the bride-to-be

Finally, they reached the palace gates. Just as Ella was let down from her horse, a tired female voice shouted out "Ella."

Ella and Kit turned around to see who it was although the woman recognised the voice. The king was confused at why his fiancé had been addressed differently. Ella saw who it was, smiled and ran to her. The female was the same height as Ella with brown hair in a bun and cheerful looking. They hugged for a minute before parting. Ella smiled brightly.

"I can't believe you actually recognised and followed me. "

"Silly Ella. Of course I saw you. I just had to see if my eyes were fooling me."

Then the other lady seemed to remember whose company she was in. Ella's friend curtesyed elegantly.

"Forgive me my lord. That was very impolite of me. "

"The king dismissed her apologies with his hand and just smiled.

"No. It was not your fault miss... I didn't catch your name."

The friend of Ella forced back a blush and smiled.

"My name is Daisy, sir..."

"Please Daisy. Just call me Kit. Just as...Ella does."

Daisy bobbed once more and said

"Thank you."

"It is my pleasure. Now..." Kit directed his loving gaze to Ella "I have to make sure that this lady is well fed and dressed. My apologies."

Daisy smiled in understanding and departed after promising Ella that she would see her regularly.

The couple looked at each other and headed up the long staircase into the palace. When they passed through the great front doors, Ella was met by a warmth in her bones. It heated her cold and tense muscles. No more would she be forced to be a slave away in her own house. She could eat all she wanted and explore every nook and cranny without being shouted at. No cats, no stepsisters and most of all, no evil stepmothers.

The very moment Ella stepped inside, she felt every cell in her body relax. For the first time in two years, Ella uttered an almost forgotten word.

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally have the second chapter. Thank you for being so patient. I was stuck in a writers block so I'm sorry you all had to wait so long. Now to get things started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character except my own.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ella's eyes popped open a few moments after that single word ended. Yes, she had been inside the castle but the last time Ella hadn't the time for sightseeing. Now, she could say, it was beautiful. The hall felt larger than the last time. Or maybe she just felt smaller? At any rate, her humble country house could fit into the large expanse of the inner hall several times. Their feet clicked against the smooth, stone floor and a large, glass chandelier reflected the light of the bright room perfectly. Ella's feet met the softness of the royal blue carpet that ran up the length of the grand staircase, where the guards from earlier were now standing. She looked up at Kit and he smiled then gestured for her to go on. She smiled and did so.

As Ella and the prince walked up the staircase, the guards on her side bowed to her while the guards by Kit saluted to him. She smiled out of gratitude the whole way up and was greeted with another new face. For the first time though, it was a female around her age. She was short with long brown hair up in a bun, slim with sparkling brown eyes and freckles splattered about her face which went with her huge, friendly smile. She was wearing a dress not too different to Ella's. it was just looked after better and cleaner. The maid bobbed a curtsey.

"Good evenin' m'lord. What can I do fer you?" the girl greeted.

Kit smiled and gestured to Ella.

"This lovely lady will be your queen soon. You shall be her maid. I know that you wanted a promotion. That is why you were called. Ella," the king looked at the queen-to-be "This is Daisy. She will help you get dressed for mornings, afternoons, evenings and special occasions."

Ella almost protested but caught herself, smiled and curtsied instead.

"I am delighted to meet you Daisy. Maybe you can give me some company sometimes."

Kit smiled at his fiancé's politeness and clapped his hands together.

"Right." he said "I'd show you around but duty calls me to work" Kit turned to Daisy "Take her to her chambers and get her dressed into something warmer."

Kit took Ella's hands and kissed the backs of them like a true gentleman.

"I will see you soon my love." he smiled, turned and walked away.

Ella gulped at what Kit had just called her. Everything was going too fast for her. The world needed to slow down. She took a deep breath in and looked at her new maid who was waiting for her.

"Now. What did the king say about bed chambers? "

Daisy smiled and let Ella follow her.

"This way m'lady."

Ella eagerly followed her new acquaintance. She was in dire need of a long bath and new, warm, clean clothes. Just the thought gave a little flicker of heat in her worn bones.

"How confusing. Two Daisy's."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for being so patient. I was stuck in a writers rut. Hope this chapter is good. Thank you for the reviews. Please. Give more. They are welcome.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Disney, nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ella followed her newly assigned maid. The idea would need some time sinking in. She may have had a few servants growing up, but they were more like family to her. Her mother had been the only one to dress her and style her hair until she was old enough to do it herself. Then of course, when she had been forced to become a servant in her own house, she never had the time. So her beautiful curls turned into challenging dreadlocks. Ella breathed a sigh of relief. No more sweeping, cleaning, washing or starvation. She would be cared for by Kit and her servants. Clean clothes and warm food would be given to her. No cats. No step sisters.

"If you please ma'am, we've reached your chambers. " Daisy announced, which broke Ella from her trance. The queen-to be bowed her head as thanks and looked up at the door before she opened it.

The large door was made out of oak it seemed and was polished like every other furnishing in the palace. Its frame was the highest that Ella had seen so far, apart from the front entrance, and it had the most detailed images on it. As she pushed it open, a flutter of excitement flew around her. When the door opened, a look of disbelief was etched on her face.

Inside was a big, bright room. It had big French windows, which lead onto a balcony. There were cream curtains which complimented the blue walls and carpet. A dressing table sat opposite a queen sized bed, next to a room divider. On it were products that Ella hhad never seen, only heard of through her father and gossoping stepsisters. A large, mahogany cupboard sat next to the bed. Ella was sure that it was to be filled with dresses. Another door lead to what the lady thought led to an en-suite bathroom. A smaller version of the grand chandelier hung on the ceiling. It truly was the room for someone important.

Ella turned around and gave a look as if to say 'Is this really all for me?'

Daisy smiled and dragged the betrothed lady inside.

"Now ma'am. We need to get you scrubbed, washed and dressed for his lordship. Your dress is lovely I'm sure but it needs a good wash and repair and your poor hair will be beautiful once I'm finished with it."

Ella looked shocked and studied a matted curl. She wondered what it was like on the night of the ball. Surely her fairy godmother hadn't let her go like that? The maid seemed to register who she was talking to and how she had dragged her mistress. Daisy curtsied low and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Miss Ella. I should have acted after I thought. Please forgive me."

The bride-to be looked startled for a few moments but then she smiled and placed her hand on Daisy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Daisy. I am not offended. You were probably right about my fashion. Lead the way please."

The maid looked up and nodded.

"This way ma'am."

And with that, Ella followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally have inspiration for chapter four. Yay! I hope you like this chapter. I'm planning to make it longer than the others. They've all been pretty short haven't they? Anyway. Please review and give feedback or even suggestions if you want.**

 **Disclaimers: I have no ownership over Disney.**

 **Chapter 4**

Getting ready for a bath was more embarrassing than Ella had ever experienced before. She'd always drawn her own, so she never had to be naked in front of another female her age. The future queen covered herself whilst she stepped into the tub. Daisy tried not to laugh. It was very funny but Ella's childhood status wasn't too far away from her own, so she understood the sudden shock to the system. The maid lathered her new mistress's hair and washed it out. She took an ivory comb and brushed out all of the knots in Ella's hair. It took a while to get them all out but eventually Ella had her hair falling down her back with ease. The servant helped her out and dressed her in a dressing gown so that Ella could get her hair dried. Daisy softly padded over with a towel and asked the future queen to follow her.

They went back into Ella's bed chambers. Daisy offered a chair to the blonde haired lady, who smiled gratefully. There she sat patiently while Daisy's nimble fingers dried her hair. She pinned some of the curls into a simple but beautiful hairstyle. She turned her head upwards towards the slightly older female.

"Thank you. It's lovely."

Daisy curtsied quickly.

"It was my pleasure m'lady. Now. If you could stand up?"

So the honest, country girl did so easily. Her maid sympathised and asked if Ella could take off her garment so that she could be measured for clothes. The younger female blushed but did so. Daisy quickly, and accurately, measured the merchant daughter's torso and limbs. Then she wrote down the measurements. Ella's servant put away her items and smiled.

"I think we have a corset and a few dresses that will fit you for now. I will send this list to the royal tailor. You will soon have enough clothes for an army."

Just as the girl was about to turn away the soon-to-be queen caught her arm.

"But Daisy. I don't want that many. I just want some outfits for everyday purposes and a few for royal occasions. I have never had many possessions and I would feel easier keeping it that way."

The older girl nodded and grinned.

"I understand. Now," Daisy noticed the late sun outside "Let's get you ready for his majesty."

Ella followed her maid's glance and gasped.

"Yes. We must. Please help me prepare dear maid."

The brown haired female laughed musically and ushered Ella to the cupboard.

"Come here miss. We will see what we can find."

The blue eyed woman bounced on the balls of her feet and quickly walked to the room divider where the cupboard sat. Daisy opened the squeaky door and they peered inside. There were many fine dresses hanging up but there were few that would fit the girl. Some were too big and some were just too small. There were three though that were waiting for her decision. One was ruby red and was similar to the one that Princess Chelina wore. It was very long and Ella was sure that she'd trip over in it. The second one was green and had puffy sleeves. It was shorter than the other one but the neckline was low. It looked more like the dress was more for when she and Kit were married. The last one was not too different from her usual dress. It was sky blue with a ribbon just below the breasts. The sleeves had the same puf as the green one but the sleeves continued normally. It looked like it would fit Ella and the dress was to her tastes.

"This one." Ella pointed to the blue gown.

"Ah yes." Daisy smiled "I thought it would be that one."

She scratched her head.

"Now for shoes."

Ella swallowed back a groan and so they went on with their search.

In the end, Ella chose some white slippers that were close to her normal blue ones. She and Daisy chatted while she dressed. Already, Ella felt comfortable in the castle. It was like she was always destined to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**How was the last chapter? I filled in some plot holes so that the chapters made more sense. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please give feedback and helpful suggestions. I'd love that. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimers: *yawn* No ownership over Disney or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 5**

Ella and Daisy the maid walked down the excessive hallways towards the small dining room. Something small in the great palace would comfort the woman. Everything so far had been large and fine. The palace was beautiful but it was too close to being perfect. If there was just one simple, little thing on a table somewhere it wouldn't do any harm. In fact, it was almost tempting. Ella resisted for the mean time but that was just due to politeness.

As Ella and Daisy walked, the future queen's dress swished gracefully as they walked and her curly hair bounced. The two women talked about the wedding preparations and dates. Ella wanted to wait till she and Kit truly knew each other. If they just married because of attraction then their marriage could go two way; down or uphill. She also didn't want a wedding that was too fancy but obviously it wasn't down to just her. Kit and the royal advisors had to have some input as well. Ella just hoped that Kit would understand. All she had to do was to be kind and everything would be fine. By the time they reached the smallest door that Ella had seen so far, she and her companion had covered most of the wedding plans. Daisy curtsied and wished the woman a lovely evening. She then bustled away to do her other duties for the evening.

Ella watched Daisy disappear until she was no longer visible. The bride-to-be inhaled nervously and knocked on the door. A distinctive voice called out "Come in." and so she did. The door was much heavier than it looked but with all her might, the blonde haired lady managed to open it enough to slip in. Kit looked up and a he looked confused for a second before his expression turned into one of happiness.

"Forgive me Ella. I did not recognise you for a second. You took so long. Please have a seat."

Kit pulled out the chair opposite to him. Luckily the table wasn't too big. It was the size of a normal table. Ella curtsied and sat down elegantly, even though the length of the palace had tired her out. Kit kneeled down and took Ella's hands.

"You didn't need to knock you know. This is your home now or it will be when you want it to be."

Ella didn't know how to take any of his comment so she just said politely

"Yes. I understand. I was just a servant for so long. I am used to doing everything by myself. I just need to remember my teachings when I was growing up."

Kit looked very interested but he was also hungry so he went to his seat and clapped his hands for the palace waiters to come in. There was another door in the room that Ella hadn't seen. Four, well dressed, servants came in with covered trays. All 8 platters were placed on the table and then promptly uncovered. A waft of combined smells reached the woman's nose and her mouth started to water. Kit looked impressed by the food selection.

"It looks excellent tonight Michael. Please. What are your dishes this evening?"

The tallest man came forwards. He was quite young; maybe about 27 years old. He wasn't fat how you would expect him to be but he looked naturally slim. He wore a light blue shirt and light brown trousers underneath his apron. He cleared his throat.

"Your starting dish this evening will be beef stew. Second course will be baked salmon with mushroom sauce. Then the last will be a fruit pudding. I have heard that they are becoming quite common your royal highness."

Ella's eyes sparkled as she remembered days when her and her mother would help the servants make the very same dessert. No one made it better than her mother. To Ella anyway.

"Yes." Ella chirped "My mother, the household and myself used to make these every year as far back as I can remember."

The chef and Kit looked curious.

"I am intrigued by your bride sir. I would dearly like to meet these people ma'am."

Ella smiled sadly.

"The household and myself are the only ones you can meet. My mother passed away many years ago, before my father took ill a few years back."

The chef blushed and bowed.

"Forgive me my lady. I did not mean to upset you. We shall leave you both to fine now. Enjoy."

Michael and the rest of the waiters left the room. Kit grinned and looked at Ella while he served himself some food.

"You get more and more interesting by the second Ella. Tell me more about your background and how you got into the predicament of being a servant."

Ella put some of the stew into her bowl and sighed. She put spoon down and placed her hands on her lap.

"My story isn't a happy one. Twenty years ago, I was born into my family on the outskirts of the kingdom. My father was a merchant named Henry Smithson and my loving mother, Amelia Ferguson."

Ella told her bittersweet and unlikely tale. Kit scowled when he heard about her father's remarriage and nodded his head in understanding at both her parents' deaths. His eyebrow raised though when he heard about the fairy godmother. Her childhood status, finally clicked in his head when she finished her story.

"Wait. You were Henry Smithson's daughter?" Kit cried.

Ella nodded her head and her fiancé's face blanched.

"He was one of the most important citizens in the kingdom."

Kit stood up and started to pace.

"He brought back so many luxuries that most take for granted. If he had lived you would have been allowed to go to the ball and my father would have taken you in with open arms."

Ella stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed his hands.

"Kit," Ella soothed "Calm down. My father's been dead for two years. If I had gone as the daughter of a beloved merchant, it would have just been another pretty girl. The reason why I'm with you now is because you met me as a curious servant girl not a high class lady. I saw you as a young tradesman and not as a prince. If it had been any other way, who knows what could have happened? I don't and I'm quite sure you don't either."

Kit nodded and calmed down.

"You're right. Thank you Ella."

The king kissed her on the cheek and they sat back down to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Another chapter done. Did you like it? I hope you did. I'm having a problem. I'm not getting enough reviews to know how everyone is liking this. I can't press enough on how good reviewing is. Please do. The feedback would be appreciated. Thank you to my followers for reading this and being so patient when I'm in a rut.**

 **Disclaimers: No ownership over Disney, Charles Perrault, The Grimm Brothers, or any original Cinderella fairytale.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ella was stuffed to the brim with food. A three course dinner was too much, let alone one. Her appetite had been much larger when her father was alive and it would take time to regain. The woman covered her moth with her hand and managed to make a dainty burp. Her face was flushed pink from the food and Kit smiled amusedly at her. "Are you very hungry Ella?" he asked.

The full woman wiped around her mout daintily and sent him a fake angry face.

"We'll it's not my fault that I lived on scraps for two years."

"A few scraps?" Kit frowned "You never cease to amaze me Ella."

"I do not mean to Kit. I just want to live happily."

The king smiled at his fiancé's wisdom and gentle nature.

"You are right again. When will you be wrong?"

"I can't answer that." Ella apologised "Come. Let us retire for the evening."

Ella patted her belly.

"This food had made me quite lethargic."

Kit stood up and walked round to the other side of the table. He offered his arm.

"It is early still but I am tired as well."

Ella stood up and took his arm gratefully.

"Let us go then." she said with a smile.

The couple left, arm in arm, in a content mood. They were all smiles as they talked. They spoke of finding her father's will so that she could get back all of her land and family property. Kit and Ella talked about the wedding proposals and the young woman was glad to know that he felt the same way as her and wanted to know her first. It also wasn't proper to marry a woman before she was of age at 21. Her birthday was a long way away in December. It was still May. That was plenty of time. She was also glad to discover that her supposed was only a few years older than her. The ball had been his 25th birthday.

They laughed and bantered the whole way about their meetings. The forest, ball, escape and Ella's home. Ella smiled when she told her fiancé how proud her parents would be. They had always wanted her to live where she was happiest. The palace was her home now. The couple reached Ella's room but they stood outside the door. Kit held his love's hands and looked straight at her.

"Ella. Would you like me to order our royal artist to do two portraits of your parents?"

Ella smiled and nodded.

"They'd like that a lot Kit.. Thank you. You are a dear."

Kit found it odd that his intended spoke for her parents instead of herself but let it slide. He raised her hands to his mouth and kissed them gently. Kit smiled at his betrothed and smiled.

"Good night Ella."

Ella smiled too but it wavered as he turned away.

"Wait Kit." she shouted.

Tge man turned back again he took her hands once more.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The blonde woman looked down sheepishly.

"What if I need someone in the night? Where will they be?"

Kit sighed and gave her directions to his chambers over her trying to tell him that it wasn't proper for her to go to his room. He smiled and told her not to worry. He brushed a kiss on her cheek and left. Ella smiled, went inside her chambers and waited for her maid to get her prepared for bed.

Kit on the mean hand walked down all of the hallways until he reached his own bedchambers. His servant waited for him at his door. The man servant opened Kit's door and bowed before him.

"Thank you Harold." The King said.

"It is my pleasure sure." Harold lightly responded.

Harold was a man of 22. He was a tall, thin man with a good sense of manner and humour. He wore the same outfit as all of the other royal servants, a light blue shirt with black trousers and boots. His brown, shiny hair was untameable and he wore glasses that slid down his nose. He had stormy, grey eyes that sat underneath two plumes that were his eyebrows. His nose was crooked and looked like it had been broken a few times. He had been serving Kit for a few years and his trust never wavered.

Kit walked down the private hallway, which were his late father's, towards his own bedchambers. The King went straight to the room divider. He changed out of his clothes and slung them over the top of it. The sound of water sloshing about could be heard. Harold left Kit's nightwear for him as the King washed himself in the tub. They made friendly chatter as usual.

Kit sat dressed in his bed a while after, reading until

he fell asleep. His eyes were drooping already and he would doze off soon. As his eyes closed for the night, an unearthly feeling burst into the room. Maybe it was just him but behind his eyelids, the young man saw a blinding light fill up the bedchambers before his vision went blurry. He fell asleep straight away. That night, he had the strangest dream.

End of chapter

 **Hey, hey hey. What did you think? This is a 'to be continued' chapter. We'll find out more next time. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
